Opowieści Kanohi Nui/Światło i Życie
Autor: ' ' | Narracja=w trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater= | Miejsce akcji= | Autorzy= | Długość=2}} * Niedużo czasu zajęło im dostanie się do Su–Igni. Wioska bynajmniej nie wyglądała na miejsce, w którym może być ukryta moc Światła. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że zaraz natrafią na moc Cienia. * – Ja poszukam Kanohi Nui Avohkii, a wy idźcie po moc Cienia – powiedziała Terrai, przekazując Eldę Kraahkan. * – Poradzisz sobie? * – Poradzę. * Terrai zaczęła przemierzać jaskinie Su–Igni. Żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie Eldy. Spod ziemi zaczęły wydobywać się dziwne dźwięki. Spod skał wypełzły kolczaste robaki, wielkie jak dęby. * Strażniczka Ziemi złączyła opancerzone skrzydła i przywołała moc Kamienia. Małe skałki, porozsypywane wokoło uniosły się w górę i zasypały robaki. Wcześniej jednak jeden z nich uwolnił zielony jad. Śluz trafił Terrai prosto w ramię. Zawyła z bólu. * „Co zrobiłaby Kraahkan?” – zastanawiała się. – „Nie... Ona poszłaby po antidotum, a na to nie ma czasu. Może... Jala? Tak, tak, pomyślałaby zgodnie z logiką... Tylko, że zgodnie z logiką tu nie powinno być mocy Światła... Chociaż...” * – Najciemniej jest pod latarnią – powiedziała na głos. – A więc najjaśniej w jaskini bez świateł... * Akaia poszła szukać Kanohi Nui Ignika. Zabrała ze sobą Eldę, więc nie musiała się martwić o to, gdzie jest ukryta moc. Była w jednym w wielkich jezior. Jedynym problemem było to, że niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z używaniem sztucznych Kanohi, więc podejrzewała każdą perłę. * Syrena wpadła na pomysł. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię i użyła swojej Kanohi. Z wody wypłynęło kilka płaszczek. Machając trującymi kolcami zanurzyły się na samo dno. Niestety, płaszczki nie potrafiły wyczuć, gdzie jest Kanohi. Akaia wpadła na nowy pomysł. Za pomocą swojej Ganae przywołała węgorza energetycznego. Niestety, zamiast wyczuć Kanohi, wyczuł Toa. * – Nie mam na ciebie czasu! – krzyknęła Gatoka, uwalniając jednocześnie cząstkę jej mocy wody. * Każda kropla wody zmieniła się nagle w okruch lodu. Jezioro uniosło się na widocznych na horyzoncie brzegach, równocześnie wgłębiając się na środku. Chwilowy błysk... Kryształ Ignika Nui uniósł się w górę i wylądował wprost w rękach Akai. * Terrai szła przez najciemniejszy korytarz Su–Igni. Czuła, że w ciemności coś się porusza i wydaje niesłyszalne dźwięki. Podeszła do ściany i dotknęła jej dłonią, opierając o nią opancerzone skrzydło. * – Pokaż się! – krzyknęła oburzona. * W ciemności coś się poruszyło. Czarna chmura uformowała się w zniekształconą sylwetkę humanoida. W miejscu, w którym powinna być twarz była zwierzęca, zębata paszcza. Grzbiet pokryły kolce, a w miejsce dłoni pojawiły się wielkie szpony. * – Precz – wycedziła Strażniczka. * Bestia wypuściła powietrze z odgłosem złości. Jej oczy zaświeciły na czerwono, a pazury zrobiły się zielone od wewnątrz. Stwór zaatakował. Po dwóch ciosach pazurów otworzył paszczę, z której wydobyła się ciemnozielona maź. Wywoływało to okropne obrzydzenie u Terrai, ale trudno by znaleźć istotę, której nie wydałoby się to okropne. * Kanohi Avsa dała się we znaki jaskiniowemu potworowi. Zawył i jak duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Po chwili jednak w jego miejscu znalazł się Fennerakk. Jego ciemnoszare nogi, zwężone na końcu zbliżyły się do wojowniczki. Jego szczęki zetknęły się w cudacznym grymasie. * – Gdzie Kanohi Nui Avohkii? – warknęła Strażniczka, uderzając w niego wstrząsem sejsmicznym. * Zanim wstrząs dosięgnął Fennerakka już był z powrotem czarną mgłą. Po krótkiej chwili chmura czerni znów przybrała kształt humanoida i oczom Terrai ukazała się druga ona. right|thumb|230 px|Terrai i jej klon * Dwie strażniczki w tym samym momencie uderzyły w ziemię, wywołując dwa identyczne uderzenia energii, które uderzyły o siebie wzajemnie. Dwie pary oczu zaświeciły się jednocześnie, i dwie Avsy w jednym momencie zaczęły wzajemnie wysysać z siebie energię. W tym samym momencie ich blask osłabł, a ich właścicielki osunęły się na kolana. Jak jedna osoba skoczyły ku sobie i uderzyły o siebie końcami ostrzy na skrzydłach. Oddychały tak samo ciężko i w takim samym tempie. * – Przestań! – krzyknęły dwie Terrai identycznie głośno i identycznym tonem. * Czas płynął jak woda w wodospadzie. Dwie Terrai tak samo walczyły, mówiły, czy poruszały się. W pewnym momencie nawet zaprzestały walki za zmęczenia. Właśnie wstały, szykując się do kolejnego uderzenia. * W uszu dwóch Terrai doszedł świst. Między nimi, zbity w ziemię, tkwił miecz. Z korytarza wybiegła Akaia. Rozejrzała się i ze zdziwieniem zapytała: * – Terrai? * – Tak? – odpowiedziały pytaniem na pytanie dwie Terrai. * – Eee... Która z was jest Terrai? * – Ja! – krzyknęły obydwie. * – Chodźcie tu – zawołała po chwili zastanowienia. * Akaia wzięła do ręki miecz i przybliżyła go do gardeł Terrai. * – A teraz, która z was jest Terrai? * – Ja! – jęknęły. – Wcale nie, bo ja! * – To nie ma sensu... – Akaia zaczęła się gorączkowo namyślać. – Która... Czy... Hmm... Czym są trolle? * – Kamiennymi toranami – krzyknęła jedna. * – Stworami cienia, chowającymi się przed słońcem – krzyknęła druga. * Akaia przystawiła tej drugiej ostrze do szyi. * – Wiesz, masz pecha, że wiem, jak się rozpoznaje klona. Nie ma takiego pytania, na które ona znałaby teraz odpowiedź, a na które ty byś odpowiedziała, ale są takie, gdzie jest odwrotnie. * Kopia Terrai zmarszczyła brwi i błyskawicznie zmieniła się znowu w czarną chmurę, która rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Strażniczki poczuły chłód. * Akaia założyła sztuczną Eldę i rozejrzała się. * – Idziesz? * – Idę, idę.